1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice scraper for use in scraping snow and ice from automobile windows. More particularly, this invention relates to an ice scraper having means associated therewith to enable the user thereof to apply greater leverage or pressure to the scraper blade thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many hundreds of differently designed ice scrapers have been previously provided for scraping snow and ice from automobile windows. Some ice scrapers are fairly short arcuate devices while others comprise an elongated handle having a scraper blade at one end thereof. Further, some ice scrapers employ a scraper at one end of an elongated handle with a brush being mounted on the other end thereof. If a short ice scraper is used, it is difficult for the user to sufficiently reach across the windshield to scrape the ice and snow therefrom. Although the longer ice scrapers described above provide an extended reach, it is difficult for the user to apply sufficient scraping pressure to the scraper blade.
An improved ice scraper is disclosed which includes an elongated handle having opposite ends. A conventional ice scraper blade is provided on end of the handle portion with that same end of the handle portion having an optional brush mounted thereon which is disposed opposite to the ice scraper blade. A U-shaped yoke is provided at the other end of the handle portion and includes spaced-apart yoke members which have a U-shaped arm or wrist engaging member secured thereto which extends therebetween. The user grasps the elongated handle in a manner such that the U-shaped engaging member extends over the wrist or lower arm of the user. The U-shaped engaging member enables the user to apply sufficient scraping pressure to the scraper blade so that snow and ice may be removed from the automobile window.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved ice scraper.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ice scraper for use in scraping snow and ice from automobile windows which has means associated therewith to enable the user thereof to apply greater leverage or pressure to the scraper blade thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ice scraper of the type described above which is reversible in that pressure may be applied to either a scraper blade or brush.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ice scraper which is durable in use, refined in appearance and economical of manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.